Yandere Simulator Fanon Wikia:Rules
Rules you must abide by when using the wiki. These rules can change any time without warning. General Rules #No Bullying. ##This includes harassment or targeting a user in a negative way. #No Spamming. ##To clarify, spamming can be considered a text wall or a long list as well as repeating the same words/phrases repeatedly for an extended period of time. #No badge farming or edit farming. #No sock puppeting. If you don't know what that means, it's making other accounts and pretending you're a different person when using said accounts. Example: Using other accounts when you're blocked. #Offensive jokes are not allowed on overall public pages (such as character pages, forums and comments) but they are allowed on your profile and on the talk pages of those who are okay with it. ##There are no exceptions to the public page one. #Don't use 2 or more categories on a page which stands for the same thing, such as using both the categories "Female" and "Girl" on one page. #Do not remove any messages that break rules or are harassment from your wall. ##This is so messages that can be used as proof someone broke the rules don't get hidden from public view and/or are lost. ##You may however, remove anything else that doesn't break any rules such as old discussions or old roleplays. If you're unsure to remove it, message an admin. #Do not link NSFW things, your message will be deleted. However linking NSFW kisekae is fine, but you must put a warning that its NSFW. ##If someone does break this rule and admins don't notice, inform them (the admins) politely. #Fanon info for the canon characters are not allowed, unless placed in a subpage describing your fanon version of said canon student and/or a page describing your fanon. #Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. #Do not request personal information and do not give out the personal information of someone else against their will. Chat Rules #English is the main language of this wiki, but you are allowed to speak other languages, but you must keep it in moderation. ##Max of 10 lines every 10 minutes. This is to keep it in "moderation" and to prevent it from becoming spam. #Only call for mods when needed. If someone is spamming the chat or bugging other users ping a chat moderator (assuming they have chat hacks on). #If a current topic makes you uncomfortable, speak up. Tell a moderator in private messages and talk to the people discussing the topic directly in a polite way. If you talk to someone in a rude way, you will be ignored. ##The topic in mention must be against the rules. ##The user cannot target other users w/ this rule and can only stop a topic from being used. Asking a moderator to stop only certain users from talking about something will be ignored and/or taken as a break of rule 1 (it's up to the moderator in this case. However, if a ban/kick is given, evidence must be provided). #Do not threaten other users. This includes threatening to hack or report. Only report a user when necessary. #All topics cannot reach the Rx level (pornographic talking). #Try to keep foul language in moderation and directed away from other users. ##Using foul language is okay, but spamming it is not. Try not to continuously spout the same cuss word over and over again. #Cussing at another user is fine. Calling them names is not, nor is cussing them out. #No posting Kisekae codes. #No posting links to crash browser sites, if you do this it will result in being banned from chat. This also applies to logout links, but the punishment may be less harsh. OC Rules #Only the owner of the OC can control their OC, the only exception being if you share an OC. #OCs have a limit of having 2 clubs at a time. #If the owner of an OC does not like the relationship another OC has with theirs, they have the right to remove the relationship. #No extreme Fanon clubs that Akademi High School would normally disapprove of. (Example: Sex Club). #You can't take an existing character(s) and claim them as yours. Example: You can't take Yuno Gasai and claim her as yours, however you can base the character off of her. #You may only adopt another OC if you shared the OC or the owner gives it to you. Roleplay Rules #No god-modding. #Don't use Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus. #Don't tell most of the story, it's not fair to others. #Do not name a roleplay canon unless you have been granted approval by the active admins of this wiki. #Do NOT use characters that are real life people or characters from another franchise in roleplays. Doing so WILL get you blocked for a week. #Do not roleplay as someone's OC without their permission. #When talking out of character use bold text or parenthesis. Fanfiction Rules #You must tag the story as either SFW or NSFW. #Canon versions of characters must not be out of character. ##However, Fanon versions of the character can be out of character. Vote Rules Votes must follow these rules. #A vote must have 10 more support than oppose. #A vote must run for one week after it's highlight. #When making a vote, you must add this template to the end of your post. Template:QualVote #When creating a staff application or any other voting thread on the Suggestion Board, you must wait one month to remake the thread if the vote fails. ##NOTE: You must wait one month from when the application ended before reapplying again. For instance, if someone made an application on October 1st, and it ended on October 8th, they would have to wait until November 8th before reapplying. Voting Rules You must meet these requirements in order to vote. #Must have 50 Edits #Must have been on the wiki for 1 week. #Is active 2 days a week ##This is to stop people from using socks on applications or inviting friends. Do not take this rule personally, be patient. Punishments for voting without meeting requirements If you attempt to vote without meeting above requirements, these punishments will apply. # First unqualified vote- Warning issued, vote removed. # Second unqualified vote- Second warning issued, vote removed once more. # Third unqualified vote- Banned from wiki for 1 hour, vote again removed. (Side note- if you are to break the rule again after the ban, you will be banned, however 1 hour will be added on to your ban. This will repeat if you keep breaking the rule.) Theft Rules #Do not use someone's OC without their permission. #Do not use information or official files of a user's OC unless you have been first given permission by the owner. ##This applies to anybody and everybody, not just users of this wiki! ##'Going against this rule counts as an act of plagiarism and theft!' Page Deletion Rules Abandoned OC Rules #OCs are considered abandoned if their owner does not log on for a month. #Once the page is abandoned, the owner will be contacted and if they don't respond within 1 month, their pages will be deleted. #If the owner replies after the page has been deleted, an admin will restore it. Staff Rules #In chat, a warning must be given before a kick and/or ban. ##If you have substantial evidence the person is a sock who has already been banned/kicked according to the previous rule, they can be banned immediately w/o the warning. #All the prior rules apply to staff as well, and they will receive the same consequences as regular users. ##However, when a normal user would be banned (after a warning) they will lose their rights. If this occurs, there will be no forum. The rights will simply be removed as they have broken the rules. #Users must be warned before banned and, if blocked, must be allowed to edit their own talk page so that, if needed, they can discuss with the admin(s) their ban. #This will ensure everyone's bans aren't based off a bias. #All warnings lose effect after a month. ##This is so people who make a similar mistake/offense aren't banned for it. ##If a user is warned multiple times for the same offense, they can be banned. (2x or more within a month). #Warnings must be issued for each rule broken. If they break two different rules, that is two warnings. ##If they break the same rule twice within a three day time period, they may be banned. #Someone must get a maximum of three warnings in a time period of a month to be banned. ##If they break the same rule within the a week, they will be banned. #After being promoted, you cannot run for another rank for 1 month. Category:Important Pages